


the first meeting

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Gen, Social Anxiety, Social Awkwardness, Spiraling, Zoning Out, no one is good at basic human interaction, oc side, small mention of plant, south isnt the biggest fan of virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: yall this is a oc centric fic because i made an orange side oc a while ago and wanted to write him,also note this takes place before the you vs yourself video came out so yeah,
Kudos: 3





	the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is a oc centric fic because i made an orange side oc a while ago and wanted to write him, 
> 
> also note this takes place before the you vs yourself video came out so yeah,

Social awkwardness, or as he likes to be called, south, nervously tugged on his sleeves.

He had gotten to the doorway! And the others were still in the room! That’s the farthest he’s ever gotten! He couldn’t help but grin a little, proud that he’s closer to actually introducing himself.

Unfortunately He made the mistake of not moving forward and instead staying quiet and letting his mind indulge in his thoughts, a common mistake really.

_ What if they are annoyed? What if he accidentally intruded? What if they decided they hate him and don’t allow him to hang out with them? Oh god what if he oversteps? _

In all his internal panicking and spiraling he had spaced out and hadn’t realized when a set of eyes landed on him, a pair of eyes that continued to stare warily before gently nudging Patton’s shoulder and pointing at him,

What Virgil and Patton saw was a side, a side with an orangish red scarf, a beige turtleneck, and a pair of round glass gracing his features.

Patton’s loud surprised gasp got him back in the moment though, and he couldn’t help but shrink into himself at the sound, he didn’t know if it was happy or destressed and he didn’t like the chance it was the second option.

So he raced over the options in his brain, run away and hope they don’t think so ill of the dark sides that they follow him to make sure he doesn’t hurt Thomas, or stay, he doesn’t know what accompanies the stay option, they could tell him to go away or-

He couldn't finish in the thought before he realized Patton had somehow managed to get right in front of him without him noticing, he managed to bite back a yelp.

“Hi! I’m Patton! Who are you?” Patton asked, excited and grinning ear to ear,

“Umm…” south tugged at his sleeve before taking a deep breath to seal himself “well, hi Patton, I’m south..” 

Patton stilled at him telling them his name instead of function-  _ who is he? How long has he been here to figure out a name?  _ But quickly he continued to smile, just excited to meet a new side.

Suddenly south realized again that the other sides were watching the whole interaction and he felt their gazes burning him, he takes another breath before trying to continue their interaction.

“Sooo..” Patton started again awkwardly after a minute of south being silent, “how long have you been around?” He continued.

South rubbed his neck “well… I have been around since Thomas was like.. maybe ten?” He replied cautiously.

Patton hummed before processing the words and gasping “you’ve been around for so long! How have none of us met you yet?”

“Its stupid..” he took a deep breath “so I kind of.. thought I would be intruding so every time I tried to enter the room I had to get myself enough confidence to enter… and well.. by the time I did you left guys kinda left.. every time..” he laughed awkwardly, haven moved on from rubbing the back of his neck and now practically hiding in his scarf.

Patton stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke quietly, “let’s go sit on the couch,” to be honest patton didn’t know what to say in reply, so that's why he instead shifted the conversation.

South nodded, just flowing with the conversation topic, and after another moment Patton practically escorted him to the couch, which if nothing else made south feel important, not that he would mention it, they then sat down and south felt uncomfortable yet again as the sides gazes all focused on him, he stayed silent though.

Suddenly Logan spoke up “what is your function?,” 

And now he was gonna tell them he was social awkwardness and they were gonna hate him- no use in delaying the inevitable he supposed, “social awkwardness.. or social anxiety..” he said, not allowing his voice to shake, it was a cool trick he learned from deceit.

Instead of whatever he thought was gonna happen logan simply nodded before going “makes sense”

He simply looked down and nodded slowly, not knowing if that was an insult or not. 

“So,” Virgil spoke up, and suddenly the voice in the back of his head that had been telling him Virgil had been judging him just got so much louder, “does this mean your technically a dark side?,” he continued and oh yeah south was right he was judging him.

South sighed, from what he knew Virgil had also been a dark side and for some reason once he went to the lightsides he started treating the dark sides like a villainous term, but he just nodded with a simple “yeah,”

And south could hear the thoughts of ‘but he doesn’t look like a villain’ going through Virgil's head. 

Though he didn’t mention it, simply listening as the conversation ended and then eventually drifted onto food, and by everyone’s reactions it was a semi normal thing that happened,

He remained quiet and remained firm in not allowing his mind to wander, err- well not wander into anything bad at least, his Thoughts were consumed by what he thought would be the best pasta, bow tie pasta was winning.

Suddenly Romans loud boisterous voice consumed most of his hearing, the occasional piping up from another side, he only kept half his attention on it though, 

That was until after a bit When his attention was caught by Roman saying his name “-south would, south wouldn’t you hang out in the imagination with me?” 

South hummed to himself in confusion before replying “yeah sure,” Roman beamed and then turned his head back to Virgil

“SEE!” 

After that his mind drifted off again, and he knew in his mind he could technically talk at any point but he didn’t know if he was included in the conversation and he didn't want to intrude so unless they actually actively said they wanted him in the conversation- so he stayed silent as he tried to listen and process the words around him, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was time to leave for now, he had introduced himself, gotten acquainted with the four sides, explained more or less of why it had taken a while to meet.

So from what south could put together he had done everything he had set out to do.

And after another minute he decided to leave,  _ for now at least. _

So he carefully got up before realizing his brain wouldn’t just allow him to only say ‘I’m leaving’ so instead he panicked when their eyes landed on him and he said “sorry I have to go water my plant” and then promptly sunk out.

He felt bad he used his plant son as an excuse to leave.


End file.
